YunJae Chaos of Step Brothers!
by LiZziE.YunJae.HaeHyuk
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Jaejoong jadi bahan rebutan oleh ke 6 saudara tiri laki-lakinya? Well.. It's CHAOS! YunJae slight WonJae, ChunJae, MinJae, U-Jae, Ro-Jae. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro. Boyslove, yaoi, incest, DLDR, review jusseyooo.. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Yatta! #plak
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Main cast : YunJae

Another Pair : Yoochun,Changmin,Siwon,Youngwoong(Hero),YoonHo(U-Know) X Jaejoong. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro

Rate : M (belom keliatan M nya)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan. Story is MINE.

Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, INCEST for U-Ro couple.

_YJ_

Jaejoong's POV Selamat pagiii... Hari yang indah, bukan? Matahari bersinar, langit cerah, awan putih menari.. Whoaa... Sungguh keindahan duniawi.

Ah, halo! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, ah, ani.. Jung Jaejoong.. Aku anak ke 6 dari 7 bersaudara. Satu-satunya namja yang.. Err.. Manis di antara saudaraku yang lain. Mereka semua manly dan macho semuaaa.. Uhh, kesall.. Tapi wajar saja sih, soalnya kan mereka hanya saudara tiriku, saudara seibu saja. Nae eomma -yang seorang namja cantik- menikah lagi dengan namja lain setelah appa meninggal. Jadi aku mewarisi gen yang berbeda dengan mereka. Lalu, umurku 22 tahun. Muda kan? Jujur saja, bukannya mau menyombong, tapi aku ini pintar. Jadi aku sudah menyelesaikan semua studiku. Hebat kan! Cukup perkenalannya, sekarang akan kuantar keliling rumah saja, sekalian memperkenalkan keluargaku.

Pertama kita ke ruang keluarga. Ah, itu ada appa dan eomma sedang bermesraan ._. "Annyeong, appa, eomma.." sapaku kepada mereka sambil sedikit membungkuk "Ah, kau sudah bangun.." jawab appaku disambung senyuman dari eomma Itu appaku, Jung Hankyung, 48 tahun. Lalu eommaku, Kim Heechul, 43 tahun. Eomma melahirkanku ketika berumur 23 tahun lohh.. Ah iya, Hankyung appa adalah seorang pengusaha yang kaya dan terkenal, rumah ini saja bernilai kira-kira milyaran won. Uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk rumah.. Eommaku bertemu dengan appa ketika Eomma sedang melamar kerja ketika appaku sudah meninggal dan tabungan kami habis. Awalnya Hankyung appa merasa kasihan. Namun lama-kelamaan, beliau jatuh cinta pada eomma dan menikah. Istri appa sebelumnya juga sudah meninggal. Loh? Kenapa aku jadi menceritakan sejarah appa dan eomma sih...

Segera aku melangkah ke ruang makan. Ah, itu satu-satunya dongsaeng yang aku miliki, Jung Changmin, 21 tahun. Ia sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Makan adalah kegiatan wajib yang juga hobby-nya. Bahkan kulkas adalah belahan jiwanya dan makanan adalh kekasih setianya. Itu yang selalu ia katakan tentang hobby nya yang merupakan pemborosan itu. Untung appa kaya, kalau tidak bisa bangkrut nanti.

"Annyeong, Minnie!" Teriakku dan menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras, bermaksud mengejutkannya.

"Ugh! Uhuk, uhuk.. An-.. Huk.. Annyeong.. Uhukkk!" Benarkan, ia tersedak hebat.. Aaahh, asyiknya mengerjai si bungsu. Segera kutinggalkan Changmin sebelum ia mengamuk dan membakar koleksi boneka gajah dan boneka Hello Kitty ku. Bisa menangis 7 hari 7 malam aku nanti.

Akupun melangkah, tidak, tepatnya berlari, takut-takut Changmin mengejar (ternyata ia tetap tenang dengan stok makanannya) ke ruangan lain di rumahku. Wah! Kebetulan ke 5 hyungku sedang berkumpul di ruang bersantai. Mungkin tepatnya ruang bermain, karena ruangan ini full dengan benda-benda pelepas bosan, seperti game, home theater, buku, dan lainnya.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul!" Teriakku untuk mengalahlan suara-suara dari berbagai alat-alat hiburan itu

"Joongie? Sudah bangun ya.." kata hyung tertuaku, Jung YoonHo, atau U-Know, 27 tahun, ia lebih suka dipanggil begitu, katanya supaya semua orang tahu kalau dia mengetahuinya dan supaya diketahui. Ah, bingung!

"Joongieee!" Jung Siwon, 26 tahun, dengan histeris berlari memelukku. Terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu, segera ku menghindar, membuat hyungku itu sukses terjerembap ke tembok.

"Wow.. Itu rekor baru, hyung.. Biasanya kau terbentur pintu.." ujar Jung Yunho, 25 tahun. Yunho adalah hyungku yang berikutnya. Bermata musang dengan bibir hatinya.

"Tidakkah kalian bisa diam sedikit.. Jangan heboh setiap Joongie datang.." yang sedikit judes itu hyungku yang berusia 24 tahun, Jung Youngwoong, seperti U-Know hyung, ia lebih suka dipanggil Hero.

"Joongie, hari ini kau cantik sekali.. Neomu yeppeoso...!" Yang playboy cap jidat itu hyungku juga, Jung Yoochun 23 tahun. Amat sangat playboy.

"Keributan yang mainstream" komentarku sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry ku, salah satu kebiasaanku kalau kesal. Dan sukses membuat seluruh hyungku menatapku dengan pandangan nista #plak, maksudku.. Pandangan mereka itu mesum sekaliiii... Seakan-akan mampu menelanjangiku saat ini juga..

"Hyaa! Joongie saranghae!" Serentak mereka berteriak, membuatku terlonjak. Serentak juga membuatku berjalan mundur ke tembok terdekat, karena kalau sudah begini, biasanya...

Author's POV

Ke-5 Jung bersaudara itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat, seakan tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain. Ck, posesif Jung's brothers.

"Hyaa, nae Joongie neomu kyeopta!" Ujar Siwon sembari mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Joongie punyaku!" Teriak Yunho yang langsung menyeret Siwon untuk berguling-guling di lantai dan saling menjambak. Perang ala yeoja.. Ckckck.. Berapa umur kalian...

"Jaejoongie, bahkan putri kerajaan kalah akan kemulusan kulitmu, lekuk tubuhmu, wajah cantikmu, dan manisnya bibirmu..." rayu Yoochun dan berusaha menistai bibir suci Jaejoong

Brak! Bruk! Brak!

Yoochunpun sukses dilempar oleh U-know dan Hero. Entah mengapa mereka sangat kompak.

"Jaejoongie gwaenchana?" Tanya U-Know dan Hero secara bersamaan. Kompak sekali?

"Ne, hyung. Nan gwaenchana, gomawo.." jawab Jaejoong setelah merasa aman dengan 2 hyung ternormalnya. Bahkan Changmin, juga tak normal.

"Huft.. Aku takut hyung dongsaeng tak waras itu menyakitimu pada akhirnya Joongie.. Kau begitu berharga untuk disakiti" keluh Hero sambil menatap iritasi namja-namja yang sedang berguling-guling ria di lantai

"Yeah.. Apalagi playboy jidat itu, dengan segala ke-pervert-annya. Membuat uri Joongie tidak aman saja" sahut U-Know

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok maknae sesaat setelah pintu terbanting.

"HYUNG! WAEGURAE?! Kenapa ribut sekali dari tadi? OMO! KENAPA JAE HYUNG TERPOJOKKAN DI TEMBOK?! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, eoh?!" Jerit Changmin emosi melihat situasi yang benar-benar 'Chaos'.

_YJ_

Kalian kaget? Heran? Pasti terlintas pertanyaan, "Mengapa mereka amat perhatian dan menunjukkan cinta yang berlebihan pada Jaejoong?"

Jawabannya hanya 1

Mereka semua mencintai dan menyayangi Jaejoong, lebih dari seorang saudara. Namun sebagai namjachingu.

Orang tua mereka? Jangan tanya, mereka amat menyetujui, bahkan rencananya salah satu dari Jung's brothers akan dinikahkan oleh Jaejoong, dan hanya Jaejoong yang berhak memilih. Terkejut? Jangan.. Karena kehidupan mereka akan lebih freak & absurd lagi..

TBC

Annyeong! LiZz is back!

LiZz datang dengan FF Chapter.. Ini baru prolog, kalau readers suka dengan alur & ide ceritanya, akan LiZz lanjutin.. Jadi...

Review Jusseyo..

Kalau ada kritik & saran amat sangat diterima.. Apalagi kalau mau nambah ide cerita yang konyol, enggak juga nggak apa-apa sih, amat diterima sekali kritik & sarannya.. Tapi couple tetep YunJae loh! :p YunJae jjang!

Sekian ^^ Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2 - It's U-Know Time!

Main cast : YunJae

Another Pair : Yoochun,Changmin,Siwon,Youngwoong(Hero),YoonHoo(U-Know) X Jaejoong. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro

Rate : M Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan. Story is MINE.

Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, INCEST for U-Ro couple.

Annyeong! LiZz kaget dengan review dari readers yang ternyata tertarik dengan FF LiZz..

Ada pertanyaan dari readers, salah satunya "Kenapa mereka bisa menikah, kan saudara? Walaupun saudara tiri." Jawabannya, karena JJ sudah lahir sebelum eommanya menikah lagi, jadi mereka tidak ada hubungan darah. Mengenai masalah hukum, anggap saja Jung appa sudah membereskan urusan itu ^^

Dianggap santai saja readers ya :)

_YJ_

**Author's POV **

Pagi ini dimulai dengan keributan seperti biasanya, yang mana? Ya yang tadi itu.. #plak. Kini sudah saatnya Changmin untuk ke ShinKi University, karena ia masih mahasiswa di sana. Lalu, dari U-Know hingga Yoochun, saatnya bekerja di Jung's Corp bersama Appa mereka, selaku presdir di sana. Jaejoong? Tidak, ia akan menjalani rutinitasnya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga di rumah. Biasanya, teman-temannya akan datang ke rumah, mereka adalah Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum, Kim (Choi) Dong Wook (atau Se7en). Itulah geng uke-nya.. Euhmm, khusus untuk Se7en, ia lebih seperti bodyguardnya karena satu-satunya seme di sana. Mereka 3 bersaudara dan seluruhnya menaruh hati pada Jung bersaudara. Sesuai pair yang ada, YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum. Mereka teman satu angkatannya Jaejoong di ShinKi University

Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi rutinitas lain Jung family. Secara bergantian, 1 orang dari Jung bersaudara (tidak termasuk JaeJoong) akan dipilih Jaejoong untuk membolos, ani, istilah kerennya, cuti kerja, akan tinggal di rumah sebagai bodyguard, atau mungkin sebagai tahap PDKT yang dicanangkan oleh Jung Eomma yang menginginkan Jaejoong menikah secepatnya.

Hari ini yang terpilih adalah U-Know untuk menemani kegiatan Jaejoong 1 hari full. Bagaimanakah hari ini? Mari kita lihat!

_YJ_

"Joongie, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" Tanya U-Know membuka pintu kamar dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring santai di kasurnya. Untuk informasi saja, bayangkan kamar mereka semua seperti asrama dengan lorong panjang dan kamar yang berhadap-hadapan.

"Eoh, hyung? Hari ini aku ingin ke kebun binatang saja, tapi yang ada seaworldnya kare-..." tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat U-Know

"Yah! Hyung! Aku tahu abs hyung lebih wow dari U-Know TVXQ, tapi bisakah tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan dongsaeng cantikmu ini?!" Sembur Jaejoong dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Eoh?" Heran U-Know. Jangan heran, pabo.. Bagaimana adikmu tidak ber-blushing ria jika kau hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi aset masa depanmu, dan air yang mengalir dari rambutmu, menuju leher, dada, abs dan terus turun hingga hilang di handuk itu. *author mimisan*, khas orang sehabis mandi.

"Baju, hyung! BAJU!"

"Aah! Mianhae Joongie!" Teriak U-Know dan berlari ke kamarnya. Untung saja tidak menyebabkan handuk itu terlepas, atau.. *slapped

"Haishh.. Tidak berubah.. Sama seperti Yunho, suka pamer abs. Mentang-mentang absnya paling bagus.." gumam Jaejoong kesal, atau malu? Tatapannya berubah sedikit nafsu.. Andwae! Jae masih polos!

"I'm back! With clothes on! Kajja, kebun binatang dan seaworld, Joongie is coming!" Pintu itu menjeblak(?) lagi dan muncul sosok U-Know dengan kaos abu-abu dan jeans hitam, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan topinya

"Hyunggg.. Kita bukan mau ke airport! Jangan pakai airport fashion begituuu!" Protes Jaejoong

"Aniyo, Jae. Ini bukan airport fashion, kajja!" U-know menjawab dengan cuek dan menyeret Jaejoong yang memakai kaos V-neck ketat putihnya yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh eksotisnya, dan jeans selututnya.

_YJ_

**at Zoo&Seaworld**

"Kya! Gajahhhh! Kyeoptaaa! U-Know hyungggg... Aku mau satuuuu.." teriak Jaejoong heboh

"Aigoo.. Kau sudah punya banyak boneka gajah di rumah, Joongieeee..." sahut U-Know malas

Rupanya tokoh utama kita heboh karena melihat boneka gajah yang dipajang di toko souvenir yang terdapat di akhir rute. Akhir? Yeah, karena author malas, jadi kita sudah skip waktu lebih dari 5 jam #slapped #kicked

"Yasudah, Joongie mau ice cream saja.." Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa menyadari pandangan nista orang-orang di sana. Untung saja U-Know bertindak cepat dan menarik Jaejoong ke toko ice cream terdekat sambil men-deathglare orang-orang di sana.

"Kau duduk dulu, aku yang beli ice creamnya, strawberry 2 scoop dengan semua topping yang tersedia, ya kan?"

"Yay! Hyungdeul semua hafal favouriteku ya?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingat semua hyung nya selalu hafal dengan segala hal favouritnya (ya iya lah -")

'Tentu saja, kalau tidak hafal, bisa kalah persaingan nanti' batin U-Know kesal mengingat ia pernah lupa rasa favourite Jaejoong ketika bulan lalu membeli ice cream, ia langsung diejek-ejek oleh semua dongsaengnya

Jaejoong melihat-lihat sekitar kedai ice cream itu. Dan ia melihat geng uke+1seme nya #LOL. Segera ia berlari menghampiri meja tempat teman-temannya. "Su-ie! Bummie! Se7en! Bogoshippoyoo!"

"Omo! Jae? Bogoshippo kau bilang?! Demi lumba-lumba, kita baru bertemu kemarin..!" Sudah tau dong, siapa yang bilang itu barusan. Yap! Kim Junsu, uri duckbutt

"Kau sendiri di sini, Jae? Atau dengan siapa? Apa giliran Minku hari ini?" Tanya Se7en terkesan sedikit cuek, namun berubah 180 derajat ketika menyebut nama panggilan sang pujaan hati

"Ani, aku bersama U-Know hyung.." jawab Jaejoong dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku kosong di sana

"Hyungmu yang mirip dengan Yunho hyung yang juga hyungmu?" Kata Junsu secara ribet yang dibalas anggukan Jaejoong

"Joongie, jangan tiba-tiba menghilang.. Hyung bingung mencarimu. Hyung kira kau diculik, tau.. Ah? Annyeong.. Junsu, Kibum, Se7en.." U-Know datang dengan 1 cup ice cream pesanan Jaejoong. U-Know pun menyeret 1 kursi agar ia bisa duduk, mengingat meja tersebut hanya memiliki 4 kursi saja

"Yay! Strawberry ice cream ~ ..!" Jaejoongpun langsung melahap ice creamnya

Merekapun berbincang-bincang hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Merekapun saling berpamitan dan pulang. Jaejoong tampak sedikit tak rela berpisah dengan teman-temannya, melihat pout yang terukir indah di bibirnya

"Joongie, kita langsung pulang ne?" Tanya U-Know sambil mengemudi, tanpa melihat Jaejoong Hanya gumaman yang didapat U-Know. Mengetahui dongsaeng tercantiknya sedang mode ngambek, U-Know hanya mengendikkan bahunya sedikit acuh.

_YJ_

Setiba di rumah, ternyata sudah pukul 19.30, dan seluruh Jung Family sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Tepatnya menunggu anak sulungnya dan anak cantiknya untuk makan malam. Terbukti dari raut wajah Changmin yang sumringah ketika melihat kedua orang itu kembali. Tak seperti raut wajah hyungnya yang lain, sedikit absurd dan jealous. Memang hanya Changmin yang tidak terlalu mencintai hyung cantiknya itu layaknya kekasih. Ia lebih tertarik kepada Se7en. Tidak seperti Yoochun & Siwon yang belum melirik OTP nya #plak

"Ah, U-Know, Jaejoong, neo wasseoyo.. Kajja, kita makan malam" sambut Jung appa dari meja makan Merekapun menikmati makan malam dengan penuh keceriaan dan kericuhan. Apalagi dengan kegiatan rutin Jung bersaudara yang pasti mengintrogasi hari Jaejoong bersama salah satu dari mereka secara detail.

_YJ_

**Jaejoong POV**

Aahh.. Lelahnyaaaa... Hari ini cukup menyenangkan.. Hehe ^^. Ah? Apa? Kau tanya, "Siapa yang paling kusukai dari Jung brothers?" Heumm.. Sejujurnya aku bingung.. Kalau untuk menikah, aku pasti tidak memilih Siwon hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Changmin. Kenapa? Karena itu sama saja mengkhianati teman-temanku.

Jadi, antara U-Know hyung, Yunho hyung, atau Hero hyung.. Eh? Hero hyung itu bukannya uke? Masa aku jadi uke-nya uke sih? Jadi apa dong aku?! Masa Joongie jadi uke-uke? Emang poco-poco? *Lhoh? Apa hubungannya?* Ah sudahlah! Rempong banget. Mentang-mentang kerempongan adalah hidup eomma, jangan ikut ke Joongie dong, mpong (?)

**Author's POV**

"Haaah... Besok Joongie pilih siapa ya?" Tanya Joongie entah pada siapa. Namun tak berapa lama, terdengar suara nyanyian hyungdeul nya yang paling gaje, Yoochun

"Jadi, pilihlah aku ~..." nyanyian Yoochun terdengar Jaejoong yang kini melongo

"Jadikan aku yang kedua.. Buatlah diriku bahagia ~ .." terdengar lagi nyanyian gila dari Siwon

"Jodohku ~..." disambung Yunho dengan segala takdir cintanya *ceilahhh.. *slapped

"Nevermind I'll find, someone like you ~ .. I wish nothing but the best, for you too.. Don't forget me ~ ..!"

Terdengar nyanyian U-Know yang cocok sekali dengan masa depannya kelak yang berjodoh dengan saudaranya sendiri, Hero *oups, spoiller *dibekep

"Jujurlah sayang aku tak mengapa, biar semua jelas telah berbeda, jika nanti aku yang harus pergi, ku terima walau sakit hati ~ ..." Changmin bernyanyi, mungkin untuk Jaejoong? Mungkin ia pasrah karena sudah memiliki Se7en

"Catch me if you wanna!" Tampaknya Hero menyambut nyanyian U-Know.

Baiklah, sebelum terjadi U-Ro moments di sini, dan sebelum Jaejoong, atau bahkan semua ikut terjangkit virus OOC, kita sudahi saja hari ini. Lagipula ini sudah cukup malam

**TBC **

Annyeong ... LiZz is back again with another chapter Kali ini LiZz akan ngasih voting, sesuai pertanyaan Jae tadi.

Besok siapa yang dipilih Jaejoong? Dan apa kegiatannya? (Ketauan kalo keabisan ide #slapped)

Jadi... Silahkan dipilih ..!

Mian gabisa nyebutin & bales review 1 1.. Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang sudah baca, review, dan follow/favourite ^^ See youu...


	3. Chapter 3 - Will YooSu Suits Well?

**Main cast : YunJae**

**Another Pair : Yoochun,Changmin,Siwon,Youngwoong(Hero),YoonHoo(U-Know) X Jaejoong. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan. Story is MINE.**

**Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, INCEST for U-Ro couple.**

Ada pertanyaan dari review di chapter 2, yaitu "Siapa uke di couple Se7Min?" Dari nama couple sudah ketahuan kalau ukenya so pasti seme dari Kyuhyun SJ, yang merupakan sosok seme Sungmin SJ. Ribet... Iya LiZz tau, itu ribet belibet (?)

Dan kemudian.. LiZz mohon maaf & ampun sebesar-besarnya pada readers... Entah mengapa dan bagaimana.. Susunan FF chapter 2 bisa begitu.. Untung saja ada review yang mengingatkan akan hal nista (?) tersebut, hingga LiZz secepatnya repost chapter 2 dengan tampilan topografi yang lebih baik *apadeh

Semoga hal yang sama tidak akan terulang..

Happy reading :)

* * *

_YJ_

**Author's POV**

Pagi hari pada hari berikutnya setelah hari kemarin dan sebelum esok hari yang merupakan hari baru bagi sosok penyuka hari-harinya yang kini masih tertidur dari malam hari hingga saat ini, pagi hari pada hari berikutnya setelah hari-...

"STOP! Author lu gile ye.. Ngomong hari juga ngga usah begitu juge.. Lu kate kite semua lagi didikte ape? Test pendengaran ape?" Secara mengejutkan, Jaejoong langsung terduduk di kasurnya dan mengomel khas ibu-ibu arisan menggosipkan orang lain. Namun, entah mengapa, matanya tetap terpejam, tiada maksud menunjukkan doe eyes indahnya. Dengan lancarnya menggunakan logat betawinya yang entah muncul darimana.

Tunggu..

Ia terpejam?

-,-"

Bodo amat lah, Jae.. Ke laut aje sama kerempongan lu.. *dikubur idup-idup*

"Syukurin lu, thorr!"

Okay, daripada kita semakin OOC dan nggak jelas apa maunya kaya gini, sebaiknya kita panggil salah satu tokoh dalam FF saja, silakan masuk, saudara-..

"Jae, baby, hunny, bunny, sweety, darling, cintaku, manisku! Kajja irreona ppalliwa, chagiyaaa ~.."

..-Yoochun! -,-" Selamatkan uri Joongie dari kemesumannya hari ini...

"Eoh? Hyung? Yasudah, berhubung Chunnie hyung yang pertama kesini, hari ini Joongie aama Chunnie hyung saja.." ucap Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang sama sekali, apalagi mikirin panjangnya Yun-.. Oups, *another spoiler*.. (Readers: Bilang aja ngasih YunJae hints, kita juga udah tau, kaleee... *gebukin LiZz)

"Jinjja?! Jinjja, jinjja, jinjjaaaaa?! Kajja irreona, Joongie-yaaa!" Teriak Yoochun semakin autis. Tampaknya sinar matahari pagi sedikit menembus jidat luas sama dengan panjang kali lebarnya, sehingga menekan saklar alay nan autis nya *dilempar ke laut*

"Hyung sana dulu, Joongie mau mandi.. Hush, hush.. Joongie bisa dibantai Su-ie kalau membiarkan mata Chunnie hyung melihat Joongie naked.." racau Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, tak memperhatikan ucapannya yang sedikit menyenggol hal yang tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur

"Eoh? Wae ~..? Hyungmu ini juga mau mandi bersama..." kilah Yoochun dengan senyuman maut nya..

"Andwae! Joongie masih mau hidup.. Joongie tidak mau mati di tangan Su-ie" jerit Jaejoong yang langsung tersadar 100% ketika mendengar aroma (Mendengar? Aroma? LiZz stress) pervert dari jidat Yoochun

(Yoochun : apaan sih lu, jidat, jidat, mulu.. *jitak LiZz*)

"Ck.. Gagal curi start deh.. Wait, what was that? Why he mentioned Junsu's name?" Yoochun bergumam sendiri dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih (amaca, ciyus, miapah? #plak). Sama sekali tak menyadari readers yang berteriak-teriak akan perasaan Junsu padanya

"Yo, yoochun-a!" Sapa Hero ketika Yoochun sudah sampai di ruang bermain

"Hyung, apa kau tau, Junsu itu bagaimana, maksudku, tadi Jaejoong selalu menyebut Junsu yang akan membunuhnyalah, atau ia mati di tangan Junsulah.." tanya Yoochun tidak sadar jika pertanyaannya dapat menimbulkan salah paham, JIKA yang mendengarnya adalah Yunho atau Siwon, secara 2 orang itu adalah orang paling childish di Jung family. Beruntunglah yang dihadapannya seorang Youngwoong (*LiZz di-death glare*), ani, maksud LiZz, Hero (*lirik Hero takut-takut*) yang dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi? Kutebak, jidat pervert mu kambuh tadi?" Tanya Hero santai

"Yahh, hyung... Kok jidat lagi... Gara-gara author FF ini nih.. Bawa-bawa jidat lagi kan.." protes Yoochun

Hero hanya diam, sesungguhnya ia malas menanggapi, sehingga ia hanya diam menunggu jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Sadar akan hyungnya yang menunggu, Yoochunpun segera meneruskan percakapan mereka.

"Euhmm.. Ya mungkin begitulah.."

"Hahahaha... Neo jeongmal pabboya,Yoochun-ah!" Hero tergelak melihat perilaku dongsaengnya itu

"Mwo?! Ishh.. Waegurae? Wae?! WAE?!" Sahut Yoochun emosi pada hyungnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud hyungnya itu sama sekali.

"Eoh? Hyungdeul sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Melihat pakaiannya yang sudah rapi, sepertinya ia sudah selesai mandi

"Yak! Jung Yoochun! Belum mandi juga?! Ppaliwa! Hari ini Junsu, Se7en, dan Kibum mau datang! Jangan memalukan! Apalagi di hadapan Su-ie!" Sembur Jaejoong seperti shinkansen -kereta ekspres Jepang-

Yoochun hanya bergumam dan memberikan tatapan pada Hero yang berarti, 'lihat, ia selalu menyebut nama Junsu. Apa-apa Junsu..' yang dibalas oleh Hero dengan tatapan bermakna, 'tanyakan sendiri pada Jaejoong, atau Junsu. Mungkin juga bisa dari teman-temannya.. Pabo :p' Abaikan emoticonnya karena tidak mungkin disampaikan lewat tatapan mata, itu hanyalah karangan LiZz semata #slapped. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandang ngeri ke-2 hyungnya yang bertatap-tatapan aneh seperti itu.

'Yang incest kan U-Ro hyung.. Kok jadi Chun-Ro begini?' Batin Jaejoong tanpa mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu

_YJ_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Su-ie.. Sudah cukup banyak kan hints yang kuberikan?" Cerita Jaejoong di kamarnya bersama geng-nya. Yoochun disuruhnya untuk menunggu diluar dengan alasan, 'Ini perbincangan uke'. Yang dibalas pelototan bingung Yoochun yang mengarah pada Se7en yang kira-kira berarti, 'Dia kan seme? Masa sudah jadi uke?'. Dan pelototan tidak terima Se7en yang berarti, 'Hanya karena aku termasuk gengmu, bukan berarti aku jadi uke!'

"Eung kyang kyang kyang... Kira-kira dia mengerti tidak ya?" Sesuai ketawanya, itu suara Junsu

"Maldo andwae (Tidak mungkin). Hyungnya Jae yang satu itu amat pabo dan lamban. Seperti kura-kura Yesung sunbae, sunbae kita di universitas dulu.." Jawab Se7en yang duduknya paling manly diantara mereka semua, secara ia mau menunjukkan ke-seme-annya, agar tidak dianggap uke #lol

"Heumm.. Bagaimana kalau kita persatukan mereka saja? Dengan berbagai rencana yang seperti tidak disengaja, namun amat sangat disengaja.." Kibum memberi ide sembari tersenyum nista #plak

"Setuju!" Teriak Jaejoong & Junsu kompak. Se7en hanya mengangguk, tetap mempertahankan kodrat seme nya..

'Ck, dasar uke.. Selalu heboh, rempong, dan berisik' dumel Se7en dalam hati

_YJ_

"Chunnie hyung! Tolong temani Junsu ke minimarket dong! Ia mau membeli snack, tetapi lupa namanya, namun ingat gambar dan bentuknya.. Jadi tidak bisa minta tolong.. Jebal ne.." Jaejoong memulai skenario yang sudah disiapkan mereka semua

"MWO?! Kenapa aku?!" Okay, Yoochun sedikit tidak terima.

"Jebal nee..." Jurus andalan uke! Puppy eyes.. Oups, kali ini, dolphin eyes.. Yup, itulah Junsu

"Eoh? Ah.. Eh.. Ne, kajja..." Entah bagaimana Yoochun yang playboy itu dapat bertekuk lutut pada dolphin (?) Eyes Junsu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya dan ia sedikit salting karena hampir salah menarik lengan Se7en.

'Untung tidak salah tarik, bisa jadi uke-nya Yoochun hyung juga nanti aku..' batin Se7en LAGI.. INGAT READERS, LAGI.. BERAPA KALI SE7EN NGEDUMEL DALAM HATI?! *capslock jebol* #ditendang

'Apa yang terjadi? Hatiku berdesir halus? Omo.. Apa aku menyukai Junsu? Andwae.. Hanya Jae! Seharusnya begitu... Keundae (tapi)... ANI! Yoochun, sadarkan dirimu! Keundae... Junsu, tadi... Neomu, kyeop-..'

BRUKKK

"OMO! Yoochunnie hyung?! Gwaenchana ?! Kenapa bisa sampai menabrak pintu?!" Teriak Junsu panik melihat Yoochun yang menabrak pintu saking asyiknya dengan imajinasinya.

"Agh.. Ne, gwaenchana.." sahut Yoochun seadanya dan berjalan terus, tidak menyadari bahwa rak sepatu adalah tempat yang ditujunya, hingga..

BRAKK

"AW! Neommu appo!" Jerit Yoochun saat kembali merasakan benda keras menyentuh dengan keras pada tubuhnya.

"Omo! Aigooo.. Hyungie wae... Sehabis jidatmu kau tabrakan ke pintu, kini rak sepatu kau tabrak.. Apalagi yang kini sa-... Ups.." ucapan Junsu terpotong ketika melihat Yoochun yang kini terguling-guling menahan sakit pada selangkangannya yang menabrak rak sepatu. Ditambah tangannya yang memegangi bagian selangkangannya sendiri, sukses membuat Junsu bungkam seketika

"Ah.. Ah.. Hyung.. Eh.. Gwaen, Gwaenchana.. Hyung?" Shock, sungguh Junsu shock

"ANIYO! NEOMMU APPO!" Balas Yoochun menderita dan setia berguling-guling

Tanpa sadar Junsu langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke daerah private Yoochun itu dan mengelusnya, berniat menghilangkan sakitnya dengan bergumam, "Sakit, sakit.. Pergilah.." tidak sadar akan efek perbuatannya

"Eungh.. Su-ie.. Nan.. Gwaen..chanaah.." desahanpun terloloskan dari mulut Yoochun

'Sakit sudah pergi, Su-ie! Nikmat dan nafsu yang datang! Aishh...' batin Yoochun sedikit kesal

"Jinjja? Gwaenchana? Okay! Kalau begitu ayo ke minimarket!" Junsu berlalu begitu saja setelah menarik kembali tangannya, meninggalkan Yoochun yang cengo dengan keadaan yang half turn on.. *LiZz ketawa nista*

'Omoo.. Apa yang kulakukan tadiii.. Terlalu agresif Su-ie..' tampaknya Junsu polos nan imut kita sudah menjadi kotor oleh gengnya.. Apalagi terdapat Se7en di sana..

_YJ_

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUNSU DAEBAK!" Teriak dan tawa 2 uke + 1 seme itu menggelegar di ruang CCTV. Mereka tidak sedang melakukan threesome loh ya.. Mereka sedang menyaksikan secara live, eh tidak.. Menyaksikan di balik layar kaca akan kekonyolan Yoochun & kemesuman Junsu

"Aigoo.. Uri Junsu sudah besar ne.. Hahaha!"

"Didikanmu hebat Se7en!"

"Junsu jjang!"

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sebelum mereka menggila

_YJ_

Sore sudah datang, bahkan malam menjelang, seusai kehebohan tadi, dan sekembalinya membeli snack, kini YooSu sudah tenang di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan pulang dan sudah bersikap biasa. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka sedikit banyak merona mengingat kejadian tadi. Apalagi Yoochun yang akan kembali turn on, bahkan hard, hanya dengan mengingatnya. Maka pandai-pandailah menutupinya..

Lain yoochun, lain pula Junsu, ia mengingat bagaimana 'benda' itu mengeras di tangannya, sehingga ia langsung kabur saja tadi. Sayangnya (atau untungnya) Junsu tidak terlalu terkena dampaknya..

"Chunnie hyung / Su-ie !" Panggil mereka berbarengan

"Ah, kau dulu saja, Su.."

"Ne hyung.. Sebenarnya... Entah sejak kapan, aku berdebar-debar disampingmu, hyung.. Lalu, aku akan cemburu ketika hyung menunjukkan cinta hyung pada Jae.. Dan entah bagaimana, aku sudah.. Melakukan hal tadi.. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa sengaja.. Aku.. Aku... Mianhae.. Keurigo.. Saranghae!"

Yoochun hanya mampu melongo dan secepat kilat menepikan mobilnya. Junsu terkejut akan reaksi Yoochun yang sedikit menakutkan karena Yoochun mengerem mendadak untuk menepikan mobilnya

"Junsu... Kau taukan, kalau aku.."

"Ne hyung, arra! Tteoktteoke arra! (Aku sungguh-sungguh tahu) Keundae, hyung, nan jeongmal saranghae.." Junsu mulai mengalirkan air matanya, ia takut ditolak oleh Yoochun setelah semua pengakuannya tadi

"Su-ie, hyung juga sedikit banyak merasakan getaran aneh dihatiku, berdesir ketika melihatmu tertawa, teriris ketika melihatmu menangis seperti sekarang, dan berdegup kencang saat bersamamu. Katakan aku plin plan atao playboy, karena mencintai Jaejoong namun merasakan hal itu terhadapmu.. Nado Su-ie.. Nado saranghae.." jawab Yoochun sembari tersenyum lembut

"Chunnie pasti mencintai Jaejoong. Dia dongsaeng Chunnie kan?" Junsu kembali tersenyum seperti Junsu yang biasanya setelah mengusap air matanya

"Kita kekasih sekarang?" Tanya Yoochun di telinga Junsu secara lembut

"Ne, Chunnie"

_YJ_

"JADI KALIAN PACARAN ?!" Teriak seluruh Jung Family. Berhubung hari sudah malam dan semuanya sudah berkumpul, Yoochun, secara sepihak memutuskan untuk memberitahukan berita bahagianya

"One down, many more to go!" teriak Yunho dan Siwon secara bersamaan

"Wah, kau curang Su-ie.. Sudah curi start rupanya.." goda Se7en. Yeah, geng Jaejoong ikut makan bersama malam ini, karena ketika YooSu pulang ke rumah, hari sudah malam. Entah apa saja yang YooSu lakukan..

"Aku tidak curi start, kamu saja yang terlalu lama untuk mengaku, Kim Dong Wook ~..." Junsu berbalik menggoda Se7en di hadapan Jung Family, sambil sesekali melirik incaran Se7en, Jung Changmin

"MWORAGO?! PENGAKUAN SE7EN?!" Tampaknya malam ini Jung Family menerima banyak kejutan hingga harus berteriak

"Yah! Kim Junsu! Ck, mau tidak mau Kim Kibum yang duduk diam disana juga harus kuseret untuk ikut mengaku.." Se7en menunjukkan smirk terbaiknya dan melirik Jung Siwon, incaran Kibum

"KIBUM?! ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA?!" Kembali Jung Family menerima serangan jantung #plak

"Yah, sebenarnya ada apa ini.." Akhirnya Hankyung turun tangan..

"Euhm.. Begini, appa..." Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya

"Sebenarnya..."

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter 3 updated!

Couple YooSu sudah hadir... Mian kalau gaje tingkat kecamatan (?)

Chapter depan, langsung 2 couple aja deh ya.. Soalnya alurnya sudah jadi begindong #plak

Gomawo untuk semua review nya & ddo review jusseyo (Tolong review lagi) ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - YunJae Today?

**Main cast : YunJae**

**Another Pair : Yoochun,Changmin,Siwon,Youngwoong(Hero),YoonHoo(U-Know) X Jaejoong. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan. Story is MINE.**

**Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, INCEST for U-Ro couple.**

**Alasan LiZz baru update sekarang, ada di paling bawah... Mianhae readerdeul! w**

Banyak yang bilang kalau LiZz kebanyakan kasih 'Author Note' atau komentar-komentar LiZz di tengah FF. Mianhae untuk ketidaknyamanannya. LiZz sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Jadinya agak susah untuk menghilangkannya. Lagipula ini FF Humor, jadi wajar kalau banyak konyol-konyolannya. Tolong jangan terlalu dianggap ini FF berat sampai-sampai harus serius pake banget buat baca FF nya.. LiZz sudah berusaha untuk menguranginya, tapi kalau masih tidak berkenan, mianhae, cuma ini yang bisa LiZz lakukan karena membuat FF juga tidak mudah

**_YJ_**

**Author's POV**

"New day, new couple, and new love.. I hope so.." ucapan semboyan(atau motto hidup) itu keluar dari mulut mungil, menggemaskan, dan minta dilahap sama Yunho (?) seorang namja cantik bermama Jaejoong. Ia berharap dari hatinya yang paling dalam bahwa semua hyung nya dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya, seperti Yoochun kemarin. Yeah, tidak mungkin Jaejoong harus menikahi ke-4 hyung nya yang lain. Mengapa 4? Karena Yoochun seakan lupa akan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tidak begitu tertarik akan perebutan namja cantik di Jung Family.

Jaejoong segera melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, bersiap untuk kursus memasaknya hari ini. Ia memang sudah mahir memasak, namun Jaejoong tetap mengikuti kursus yang ditutori oleh Chef Profesional yang menolak disebutkan namanya oleh LiZz, alasan Jaejoong adalah menambah resep masakan andalan dari Chef itu. Bukankah itu mencuri resep? Tentu tidak karena Chef itu sendiri yang dengan sukarela sukahati sukacita sukaharta (?) memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma.. Sebenarnya tidak juga, mengingat biaya kursusnya 1 bulan 4 pertemuan sama dengan biaya 1 unit kulkas 2 pintu merek *sensor*. Kenapa kita jadi membahas kursus nya?

Ternyata selagi kita ngegosip(?), Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan mandinya yang cepat, tidak seperti Yunho, dan berpakaian rapi. Ia segera turun ke ruang makan dan melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya telah siap di meja makan, menunggunya. Rupanya Jaejoong tak sadar jika ia telah kesiangan.

"Annyeong appa, umma, hyungdeul, Changmin-ah.." sapa Jaejoong ramah, tak menyadari aura mencekam dari keluarganya yang kelaparan

"Hyung lama.. Aku sudah lapar tau.. Lihat ini jam berapa? Apa hyung tidak merasa kasihan pada perut seksiku ini. Ia sudah berdemo dengan membawa gamelan dari tadi. Tidak tahu gamelan? Cari saja di google! Malas cari?! Itu alat musik khas Indonesia! Tahu nggak dimana Indonesia? Sini, bawa atlas atau globe, biar kutunjukkan.. Dasar uke rempong!" Semprot Changmin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi samadengan volume dengan satuan centimeter kubik atau pangkat 3 *Berubah profesi jadi guru Matematika*

Semua hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ajaib maknae mereka itu. Tanpa banyak cing-cong (?), sarapanpun dimulai.

"Hari ini siapa yang menemanimu kursus memasak Joongie?" Tanya Jung appa lembut

"Boleh Joongie meminta satu hal yang berbeda, appa?" Tanya Joongie dengan senyuman lembutnya yang segera membuat Yunho dan Siwon (yang belum sadar akan acara 'salah couple'nya) membeku di tempat

"Ada apa, Joongie?" Tanya Jung umma

"Joongie mau U-Know hyung dan Hero hyung yang menemani Joongie.. Supaya Hero hyung belajar memasak, tapi tetap ada seme yang melindungi uke-uke seperti kami, iya kan Hero hyung?" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hero.

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu, sontak saja U-Know tersedak dan Hero ber-blush on, eh, blushing ria..

Mwoya? Blushing?

Hero blushing?

Ice prince itu blushing?

Apa yang sudah terlewat? Apa LiZz salah post chapter 5?

Jawabnya tidak, mari kita flashback

**_YJ_**

**FLASHBACK**

Hari beranjak malam, tepatnya pukul 23.39 detik 42 (terlalu detail -_-). Terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari kamar Jaejoong. Jangan yadong dulu, tokoh utama kita hanya terbangun karena rasa haus yang mendera kerongkongannya. Ia turun ke arah dapur, bermaksud mengambil segelas air putih yang segar namun berwarna jernih. LiZz juga bingung kenapa namanya air putih, padahal kan jernih? #abaikan

Namun, Jaejoong harus terkejut dan membuka mata ngantuknya lebar-lebar saat melihat pemandanhan yang mengejutkan pikiran dan penglihatan.

Apa yang dilihatnya?

Saksikan di episode berikutnya!

#plak

Jaejoong membeku dan berusaha membungkam mulutnya yang hendak menjeritkan kalimat, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! Hampir ia berpikir untuk meneriakkannya tapi ia teringat akan penyakit serangan jantung appanya yang bisa kumat (Mian Han gege -_-) Ia melihat hyungnya yang terkalem, Hero sedang berciuman, ani tepatnya bercumbu dengan indah (?) bersama hyung tertuanya, U-Know

Mereka terus berciuman di sofa ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang berantakan, bahkan dapat dilihatnya bahwa kancing baju piyama Hero sudah terlepas dan piyamanya terbuka mengekspos tubuh seksinya.

"Yunnie ~ .. Ehmm.. Jangan.. Terlalu.. Aah.. Beri.. Ugh.. Sikk..." desah Hero saat U-Know semakin mengerjai leher nya yang tak kalah mulus dari Jaejoong. Jangan heran untuk panggilan 'Yunnie'. Yang dimaksid Hero adalah U-Know, karena tak mungkin ia memanggilnya 'Unnie', lagipula U dari kata U-Know juga terdengar seperti 'Yu'..

"MWO?! YUNNIE?! YUNHO?!" panik Jaejoong mendengar nama yang amat sangat tidak asing di telinganya maupun di pikirannya. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak menyukai Yunho. Bahkan mungkin ia memiliki perasaan sekian persen lebih untuk hyung tercintanya yang satu itu. Mengapa? Karena LiZz menentukan ini pair YunJae :p

"Ak.. Akh! Joong.. Joongie.. Jae.. Ini, ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Setelah mendengar suara nyaring Jaejoong, U-Know dan Hero segera melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan menunjukkan ekspresi canggung yang amat kentara

"Eh? U-Know hyung? Bukannya Yunnie? Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan pose bingungnya yang imut, mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Yunnie? Yunho? Sejak kapan ada panggilan itu untuk Yunho?" Kini U-Know ikut bingung mendengar nama panggilan yang familiar untuknya ditujukan kepada dongsaengnya

"Yunnie itu Yunho hyung.. Joongie yang buaatttt...! Joongie sayang Yunnie hyung.. Makanya Joongie buat panggilan khusus." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong membocorkan rahasianya yang menyukai Yunho dan juga panggilan 'Yunnie' untuk Yunho-NYA

"Tapi 'Yunnie' juga panggilan hyung untuk U-Know!" Sedikit kesal karena acaranya terganggu, Hero sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

"Mwo?! Andwae! Andwae... Andwae ~ ... Hiks. Yunnie milik Joongie.. Hiks. Yunnie itu Yunho. Hiks.. Huweeee ~ !" Great, kini dongsaeng tercantik, termanis, terlembut, terbaik, terimut, terunyu, tercengeng, dan ter- ter- lainnya dari Jung Family itu menangis! Jangan lupakan tersensitif juga..

"Yah, yah! Uljima, Jae! Yunnie untukku juga Yunho ne? Kalian boleh memakainya secara berbeda.. Uljima ne.." Tampaknya aura kepemimpinan U-Know sebagai hyung tertua nampak disini. Ia segera beranjak untuk mengelusi kepala Jaejoong, melupakan bahwa pakaiannya berantakan akibat keagresifan Hero

"Jinjja?! Yay! Gomawo!" 180 derajat berbalik, uri Jaejoongie -_-

"Tapi, apa U-Know hyung dan Hero hyung berpacaran? Mengapa kalian melakukan adegan ber-rated M begitu? Kalau aku tidak turun, apa Hero hyung akan menjadi tidak perawan lagi besok?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan polosnya

"Mwo? Maldo andwae! Youngwoongie sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang, karena aku sudah menembakan gol ke gawangnya, bahkan semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu sebagai perayaan 1 tahun jadian kami.. Oups!" Dengan bodohnya U-Know membeberkan rahasia mereka sendiri. Dilanjutkan usapan kasar Hero di wajahnya sendiri, menyesali ke-pabo-an namjachingu sekaligus hyungnya.

Jangan heran akan Hero yang tidak menolak dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, U-Know pacarnya, so why not?

"Whoa! Incest! Daebak! U-Ro is real! Ternyata benar dugaan Joongie selama ini.. Sudah ya, silakan lanjutkan NC nya.. Joongie tunggu keponakan Joongie ^^ !" Di luar dugaan, Jaejoong menjadi OOC dan segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya, seakan lupa akan rasa hausnya

Meninggalkan sejoli yang cengo. Tapi tak lama kemudian, U-Know menyeringai ke arah Hero dan berkata, "Kajja, Joongie menyuruh kita untuk melanjutkannya kan?" Dan segera kembali melanjutkan adegan NC yang tidak bisa LiZz ketikan

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**_YJ_**

Begitu ya.. *manggut-manggut bareng readers*

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya U-Know seakan-akan penasaran, padahal ia menyadari kondisi sebenarnya

"Gwaenchana.. Hari ini teman Joongie sibuk, jadi bakal sepi kalau hanya ber-2 saja.. Boleh ya appa, umma?" Puppy Joongie eyes attack!

"Ne nae aegya.. Anything for you :)" jawab Jung umma tersenyum

"Gomawo!"

"Curang! U-Know hyung sudah 2x dalam minggu ini!" Protes Siwon keras, seakan tak rela akan rezeki hyungnya. Beda halnya dengan Changmin yang acuh tak acuh, pokoknya makan. Lain pula dengan Yoochun yang sibuk ber-sms an dengan Junsu. Yunho hanya menatap U-Know cemburu, well, ia sudah tau bahwa Hero adalah uke, jadi dia tidak peduli akan hyungnya yang itu, tapi U-Know, He is a rival (menurutnya)

"Sudahlah, nanti Joongie kecewa dan menangis, eotte?" Bujuk Jung appa sedikit men-death glare Siwon. Segera saja, secara nista, Jaejoong menunjukkan raut wajah mau menangisnya

"Ne appa.." tampaknya Jung yang satu itu mengerti tatapan appanya yang seakan berkata 'Mau fasilitasmu kusita?' Atau kurang lebih seperti itu, ditambah pemandangan menyayat hati yang dilakoni oleh Jaejoong.

**_YJ_**

"Jadi, kalian mau kencan kemana?"

"Ehhh? Kok kami Joongie? Kan kamu mau kursus?" Tanya Hero sedikit bingung. Ia kini sudah sedikit terbuka pada Joongie, efek kejadian semalam. Mereka kini sudah siap di dalam mobil Audi U-Know.

"Bolos sekali neee?" Rayu Joongie kepada 2 hyungnya

"Joongie mau ikut kalian kencan" lanjutnya

Blush..

Percayakah kalian, Hero bisa nerblushing ria.. Kyaaa!

"Omo, hyungie bisa blushing, kyeoptaaa...!" Jerit Jaejoong kegirangan, sepertinya Jaejoong merasa memiliki saudara uke yang sesungguhnya. Tidak seperti Changmin yang bisa berubah jadi seme

"Ah sudahlah! Kita ke Taman Bermain saja!" Teriak Hero sedikit panik, menutupi rasa malunya

'Bisa-bisanya aku berblushing di hadapan Jaejoong.. Seperti bukan aku saja..' batin Hero sedikit salah tingkah

**_YJ_**

Jadi, disinilah kita semua. U-Know & Hero serta Jaejoong yang sedikit menjadi obat nyamuk. Beruntung Jaejoong sangat heboh, sehingga U-Ro couple itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Kyakk! Ayo masuk wahana itu! Kita bisa naik gajah terbanggg!" Lihat saja, kini Jaejoong heboh meminta naik wahana "Flying Dumbo" (?) Salah satu wahana berputar yang kita tempat duduknya berupa kotak berbentuk gajah dan wahana itu akan berputar searah jarum jam. Tapi kita akan diangkat dan bertumpu pada porosnya di tengah, seakan-akan kita terbang menaiki gajah.

"Jae, itu wahana untuk anak-anak, tidakkah ka-.."

"Kajja Joongie, kajja! Gajah! Here we come!" Teriak uke satunya lagi, Hero, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi terlalu 'Uke-style'?

Mereka meninggalkan U-Know yang terbengong-bengong melihat uke-uke itu begitu heboh menaiki wahana gajah-gajahan itu -_-

"Aishh.. Tau begini kuajak saja 'Yunnie' satunya itu.. Yaa! Tunggu Youngwoongie! Jae!" U-Knowpun segera berlari menyusul keduanya

**_YJ_**

Kira-kira 3 jam kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah mencoba seluruh wahana yang mereka inginkan, tepatnya hanya Hero dan Jaejoong yang bersenang-senang. Mengapa? Karena sejujur-jujurnya, U-Know adalah pihak korban yang diseret-seret memenuhi keinginan uke rempong di sana.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu cafe yang disediakan Taman Bermain Tanpa Nama (?) itu. Sekalian mengistirahatkan diri dan menyantap makan siang

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide nista di kepala U-Know. Iapun menyeringai dan membatin, 'Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Kkkk'

"Kalian kan sudah bermain sepuasnya tadi, sekarang aku ingin ke rumah hantu itu.. Sepertinya asyik.." Kata U-Know sedikit mengerling pada Hero. Well, Hero tidak mungkin takut kalau hanya pada rumah hantu, secara dia uke yang cukup seme (?)

Namun Jaejoong?

"RUMAH HANTU?!" Jerit Jaejoong panik

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Hero pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal kentara sekali wajah panik Jaejoong.

"Joongie takut hantu, hyuuu~uunngg.." Jaejoong menrengut, membayangkan hantu-hantu itu akan berlari dan menggigitnya. Memang hantu bisa lari? Kaki aja nggak punya? Apalagi gigi buat gigit, udah lapuk semua kali..

"Pilih rumah hantu sekarang, atau kami bocorkan rahasiamu kepada Yunho?" Tantang Hero dengan seringai yang tidak kalah dari U-Know

"Mwo?! Andwae! Kajja rumah hantuuuu!"

**_YJ_**

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya, wahana ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh pengunjung berjumlah genap, karena menurut mitos, jika terkurung dalam ruangan yang berjumlah ganjil, maka akan ada yang akan datang untuk menggenapi kalian... Khukhukhukhu..." jelas penjaga wahana yang berdandan ala penyihir

"Gyaaa!" Jerit Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya..

"Masa kita harus mengajak orang asing?" Tanya Hero berpura-pura. Yeah, sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu akan peraturan permainannya. Namun...

"Kita ajak Yunho, eotte?" Tawar U-Know yang ikut ber-acting

"Yunnie? Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia dapat merasakan aura gelap dibalik hyungdeulnya, namun karena kepolosannya, ia menyangka itu dari rumah hantunya -_-

"Karena Joongie suka Yunho kan? Daripada Siwon atau Changmin?" Tanya Hero lagi

"Ne! Joongie bisa dibunuh Se7en dan Kibummie nanti.. Mereka kan sudah mengincar keduanya itu.."

"Jinjja?! Setiap orang sudah punya couple dong kalau begitu.." Hero menjerit heboh tatkala mendengar gosip panas itu

"Tapi Changmin dan Siwon hyung belum melirik mereka.. Changmin mungkin sudah, tapi... Molla, molla..." Jaejoong sedikit melakukan aegyo (bayangkan aegyo nya Yunho di YunJae Moment #41)

"Geurae.. Jadi, jadi kita panggil 'Yunnie' mu itu?" Tanya Hero sambil sedikit mengerling pada Jaejoong

"Euhmm.. Nee.."

Segera U-Know mendial nomor telepon Yunho, seakan ia sudah mempersiapkannya. Yeah, memang sudah direncanakan sih..

"Yeoboseyo? Yunho?"

'Ne, hyung. Wae? Aku sibuk, hyung..'

"Kau sibuk? Jinjja? Sayang sekali, padahal Jaejoong menyuruhku untuk meneleponmu. Kalau begitu, annye-.."

'ANI! AKU TIDAK SIBUK!'

Jeritan Yunho di line seberang membuat U-Know harus menjauhkan telepon canggihnya dari telinganya jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Geurae.. Kau ingat Taman Bermain Tanpa Nama itu? Rumah Hantunya mengharuskan pengunjung berjumlah genap. Sedangkan kami hanya bertiga. Jaejoongie memintamu untuk mene-.."

'I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

KLIK

"-maninya.. Aishh, jinjja! He never change! Reckless.."

**_YJ_**

"I'M HERE!" Teriak Yunho sambil berlari dan melepas jas kerjanya, menyisakan kemeja berwarna soft pinknya.

"Yunnie?" Panggil Jaejoong sedikit heran. Setidaknya baru 10 menit U-Know meneleponnya, namun ia sudah sampai. Jarak Jung Corp ke sini dengan kecepatan normal, seharusnya 30 menit. Dapat ditebak Yunho membawa Ferrari nya laksana balap mobil.

"Eoh? 'Yunnie'? Mwoya? Yunnie mwoya? Yunnie nugunde?" Heran Yunho sambil membuka 3 kancing kemeja teratasnya, menimbulkan tatapan lapar namja berstatus uke dan yeoja disana. Maklum saja, kulit tannya yang eksotis membalut dada bidangnya yang seksi. Apalagi keringat yang mengalir di panasnya hari ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda?

"Ya kamu itu, pabbo!" Jawab Hero sambil menoyor dahi Yunho yang tidak selebar jidat Yoochun itu.

"Naega? Sejak kapan?" Rupanya Yunho tidak pernah mengetahui panggilannya itu

"Dari awal Joongie menjadi Jung. Yunnie hyung saja yang tidak sadar." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ah sudahlah, Yunnie, kajja masuk! Kita sudah genap kan?" Panggil Hero kepada namjachingunya. Melupakan ada satu Yunnie lagi.

"Ne, Youngwoongie.."

"Mwo?! Yunnie? Youngwoongie?" Kali ini Yunho semakin sering berteriak, mungkin sehabis ini ia akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Mereka, berpacaran.. Daebak kan?! Incest couple! Neomu kwiyeowo.." Sahut Jaejoong menjelaskan pada Yunho

"Jinjja?! Berarti suara-suara NC selama ini, itu dari mereka? Kukira Appa-Eomma sedang membuat dongsaeng lagi.." Yunho mengatakannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Blush!

"Aishh! Kalian lelet! Ppaliii!" Teriak Hero menutupi acara blushingnya

**_YJ_**

"Silakan masuk! And enjoy your NIGHTMARE! I hope we can still meet at the end of the journey!" Penjaga wahana yang tadi berucap dengan nada yang mengerikan. Penjaga itu membukakan pintu bangunan yang dibangun menyerupai sebuah rumah sakit 3 tingkat yang sudah tua yang sudah bobrok dan hampir rubuh

Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan U-Know paling depan, disusul Hero yang mencengkeram baju kaos yang dikenakan U-Know. Hero mengaku hanya takut tersesat, padahal raut wajahnya sudah seperti mau pingsan saja. Di belakang Hero ada Jaejoong yang menolak di paling belakang. Yunho yang di paling belakang menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong sedikit dari samping kanannya karena Jaejoong tidak berhenti gemetar dari tadi masuk.

Rumah sakit itu di desain dengan jalur pengunjung di sebelah kiri, dan diberi pagar pembatas agar pengunjung tidak keluar jalur. Sehingga Jaejoong memilih jalan agak ke kiri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan segala hal yang akan mengejutkannya.

Yunho dengan insting ke-seme-annya dengan sigap memeluk Jaejoong, setiap kali ada setan-setan yang mengejutkannya. Mungkin sedikit mengambil untung?

Di suatu area, tepatnya setting yang dibuat menyerupai kamar operasi lengkap dengan dokter dan suster yang sedang mengoperasi pasien, tiba-tiba Hero berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak mungkin pasien itu akan bangun dan mengejar kita kan? Hahaha..." Tawanya terdengar hambar, sangat hambar...

"Andwae! Itu akan seram sekali..." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba pasien itu terduduk, ia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menoleh kearah U-RoYunJae dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya #plak! Lu kate ini lagi baca proklamasi ape?#

Ralat, dalam tempo yang lambat.

"Se..laa..ghh..mat...rghh..daa..krh..tangg..ghhhh...Ke..khh..dalam...mhhh..mimpi..ghh..burukkk..khhh...muuu..ghhhh!" Sambut pasien berwajah hancur dan penuh darah itu kepada mereka dengan tidak jelas sama sekali.. Gimana mau jelas, orang dia ngomong pake 'ghh' 'khh 'rghh' atau 'krh' gitu...

"HERO HYUNG JAHAT!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menyeret Yunho kabur dari sana

"TUNGGU HYUNG, JAEJOONGIEEEEEE!" Teriak Hero sambil menyusul jejak YunJae, yaitu menyeret couplenya..

**_YJ_**

Setelah acara berlari-lari itu tadi, mereka sampai di area berikutnya, cafetaria rumah sakit. Suasana yang tak kalah mencekam, dilengkapi dengan meja-meja penuh darah yang terbalik, kursi-kursi yang patah, dan bekas cakaran di dinding-dindingnya. Jangan lupakan sound effect yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. (Genre FF nya belom jadi Mystery ya..)

"Yunnie, mau coba beli makanan di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong amat sangat polos. Serentak saja 3 namja di sana melotot tak percaya ke arah Jaejoong seakan berkata, 'Kau gila?! Suasanan begini masih mau tambah masalah saja?!'

"Wae? Wae?"

"Aniyo, gwaenchana..." Jawab U-RoYun kompak dan mengendikkan bahu bersama-sama

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju pintu keluar, aku bosan dikejutkan terus.. Itu ada tulisan exit.." Kata U-Know menunjuk pintu dengan lampu hijau bertuliskan EXIT

"Jangan-jangan, nanti begitu kita buka pintu itu, akan mun-.. Uph! Mmh! UMPH!"

"Diam saja, hyung! Joongie tidak mau ambil resiko.. Hyung nanti jadi peramal!" Sela Jaejoong sambil membungkam mulut Hero

"Phuah! Arraseo, arraseo.. Hyung diam..." Jawab Hero setelah jaejoong melepaskan tangannya

"Keundae, itu benar-benar pintu keluar kan?" Tanya U-Know

"Kurasa begitu" Jawab Yunho sedikit acuh. Jujur saja, ia suka pada keadaan ini, dimana Jaejoong selalu memeluknya dan menggenggam tangannya sewaktu-waktu.

Mereka mencoba berjalan ke arah pintu yang dimaksud, tentunya sedikit merasa was-was, namun apa boleh buat, tak ada pintu lain.

"Kubuka ne?" Tanya U-Know yang di paling depan memastikan?

"Ne..."

"Hana... dul..."

"Terlalu lama! Buka-buka saja! Ngapain juga dihitung segala?! Mau pamer kalo bisa ngitung pake Bahasa Korea?!" Tampaknya berada di situasi menyeramkan membuat Hero sedikit sewot.

"Ne, ne.. Kubuka.."

KRIETTTT...

"WHUAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAHH!"

**TBC**

**Jeongmal mianhae!**

**LiZz baru bisa update karena entah mengapa & bagaimana, FFn di block sama internet provider LiZz! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, readerdeul.. LiZz jujur! Tanya aja sama Telko-piiippp- .. Okay, sensor gajelas -,-" **

**Pokoknya gitu deh... Tiba-tiba malem ini coba-coba buka... Eh! EH! EHHH! #slapped**

**Ternyata bisa dibuka! Langsung nari poco-poco deh! (?)**

**Jadi mian buat semua readers yang udah nunggu, follow, and favourite.. LiZz bukannya enggak aktif, hanya saja tidak dibolehkan aktif.. Mungkin internet provider LiZz tau kalo liZz kapan lalu ulangan kenaikkan, jadi di block (?) #curcol**

**Review jusseyooo ~ ...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Se7Min? What do you mean?

**Main cast : YunJae**

**Another Pair : Yoochun,Changmin,Siwon,Youngwoong(Hero),YoonHoo(U-Know) X Jaejoong. YooSu, Se7Min, Sibum, U-Ro**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Desclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan. Story is MINE.**

**Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, INCEST for U-Ro couple.**

Jeongmal gomawo untuk reviewnya.. LiZz akan berusaha lebih baik.. Hwaiting! :3 Alasan baru update, udah tahu kan? :)

**_YJ_**

Setelah jeritan-jeritan gaje yang diteriakkan 2 couple kita ini, kejadian berikutnya adalah Jaejoong yang sedikit limbung kebelakang, dan ditangkap oleh Yunho dengan amat sangat segera sekali (?)

"Kenapa ada foto Umma disini?! Dandanannya menor lagi?! Dan apa-apaan itu pake gaun malam warna hitam?!"Jerit Hero semakin OOC saja.

"Aku baru ingat, ini kan taman bermain milik Jung's Corp... Wajar kalau appa mau istrinya dikenal.. Walau dalam bentuk setan penyihir -_- " Jawab U-Know

Rupanya di hadapan mereka ada lukisan ukuran besar dengan penampang wajah Jung Umma, Jung Heechul yang menyeringai lebar.. Entah kapan Heechul berfoto bak iblis 2 dunia seperti itu.. #ditendang Heechul

"Joongie, kau tidak pingsan kan? Itu uri umma.." Tanya Yunho sembari masih merangkul Jaejoong

"Ah, ne, Yunnie.. Nan gwaenchana..."

"Hei, ayo segera menyingkir dari sini! Aku masih mau hidup tenang tanpa kutukkan umma.." Ajak Hero sedikit sewot. Apa ia tidak takut ummanya akan mengamuk? Percayalah, Heechul mengamuk adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini yang mau kau lihat...

Merekapun segera berjalan setelah saling mengangguk satu sama lainnya. Ruangan itu berupa seperti galeri-galeri lukisan pada museum tua. Dan 90% lukisan foto disana, merupakan foto Heechul. Untuk kedua dan ketiga, mereka cukup terkejut, namun semakin lama, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan pose-pose anehnya. Dari yang seram, hingga menggoda, bahkan ada 1 foto penuh sensor yang berupa foto Hanchul couple sedang NC! Untung U-Know dan Yunho memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup baik sehingga mereka tidak menyerang uke masing-masing.

Well, NC di rumah hantu bukanlah hal yang menarik =_=

"Yunnie? Mengapa Yunnie berjalan tampak tak nyaman begitu? Apa celananya sempit? Atau Yunnie bertambah tinggi dan besar?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan polosnya! Walau Jaejoong bisa yadong sesaat (?)

"Aniyo, nan nado mollaseo.. Ppali kajja!" Jawab Yunho memaksakan senyuman

'Ne,Joongie..NE! Celanaku sempit karena little Yunnie bertambah tinggi dan besar! Aishhh...' Batin Yunho menggerutu.. Efek dari lukisan Hanchul tadi besar juga... -_-

Kejadian serupa terjadi pada U-Ro couple, namun ereka sudah mengerti kondisi masing-masing, sehinga hanya diam saja.

**_YJ_**

"Congratulations! You have completed the course.. You are alive, aren't you? Kekekeke..." Jawab pegawai di akhir jalur rumah hantu itu dengan seringai.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya U-Know kepada rombongan mereka

"Jaejoong dan aku sih sudah mencoba semua wahana tadi.. Kecuali kalian mau ,enemani kami naik wahana-wahana itu lagi, ya mungkin kita pulang saja..." Jawab Hero kepada U-Know

"Andwae! No more rides! Let's just get the hell out of here!" Teriak U-Know semi-histeris, membayangkan bagaimana nasib tubuh bugarnya (?) nanti.

"Souvernirs & gifts shop jusseyo ~ ...!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melompat-lompat

"Mau beli apa disana, Joongie? Lagipula, untuk siapa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran, dilanjut cemburu

"Buat Joongie... Kan lucu-lucuuuuu!" Jawab Joongie sambil merengut

"Arraseo, kajja..." Ajak Yunho kepada mereka semua.

**_YJ_**

"Kyaaa! Neomu kyepota!" Jerit dua uke itu ketika sampai di hadapan toko yang menjual souvenir & barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan taman bermain itu.

Kedua seme yang melihat daei belakang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku children-wannabe (?) dari uke mereka.

"Yah, yah! Tunggu... Nanti kalian tersesat!" Teriak U-Know panik melihat kedua uke tersebut melarikan diri ke dalam toko itu.

"Kami bukan anak kecil! Wekkk!" Teriak Jaejoong yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hero

Mereka menjulurkan lidah dengan menghadap ke arah belakang, tempat Yunho dan U-Know berada. Mereka tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan menanti di hadapan mereka. Bahaya yang amat sangat membahayakan, sehingga disebut hal berbahaya yang mampu membahayakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak membahayakan, namun menjadi berbahaya karena dibahayakan oleh bahaya yang ada di awal tadi.. #slapped!

BRUKK!

"Aw! Appo ~ ..."

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk setelah terpental dikarenakan sosok dihadapannya. Hero yang disampingnya juga terjatuh. Namun Hero menabrak sosok lain yang di sebelah sosok pertama *bahasanya ribet*

"Omo! Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya namja yang ditabrak Jaejoong

"Ah, mianhae.." Ucap namja satu lagi, yang dihadapan Hero

"Ouch.. Pantatku..." Ringis kompak mereka berdua

"Eoh? Jaejoong hyung, Hero hyung?" Sapa suara yang cukup familiar

"Eh, iya.. Ini Jaejoong. Ah, annyeonghaseyo, Hero hyung." Lanjut namja satunya

"Whoa... Changmin? Se7en? Kok kalian disini?" Kagum Jaejoong semi-melongo

"Aish.. Changmin, bantu aku berdiri.." Panggil Hero masih dalam posisi terduduk, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin, namja yang tadi ditabraknya.

Changminpun menyambut uluran tangan Hero dan menariknya. Begitu pula dengan Se7en yang menolong BFF nya (=_=).

"Yah, gwaenchana? Hati-hati, kalian ini..." Sewot U-Know yang baru menghampiri mereka

"Ah, Se7en, Changmin! Kok kalian disini?" Tanya Yunho yang baru tiba di TKP (?)

"Kalian mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Tanya Changmin jahil dan alay, ketularan artis Indonesia.

"Changmin..." Aura gelap menguar dari 3 namja, 2 seme, 1 uke. Threesome dong! #plakk. Yunho, U-Know, dan Hero yang bertanya.

"Ne, ne... Wookie, ceritakan..."

"WOOKIE?!" Jerit keempat namja disana

"Ne, wae? Nanti saja tanyanya, setelah Dongwookie cerita.." Tanya Changmin sedikit sewot, mungkin pikirnya, berlebihan sekali mereka.

"Jadi begini..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di kediaman keluarga Jung, pukul 2 sore, Changmin seorang diri di ruang TV. Heechul pergi shopping, Hankyung di kantor bersama semua hyungdeulnya. Yeah, kecuali U-Ro dan Yunho yang kabur.. Changmin yang hampir mati kebosanan, tiba-tiba memiliki bohlam lampu pijar yang menyala di atas kepalanya, ia segera menelepon teman genk sekolahnya. Namun naas, mereka sibuk belajar, tidak seperti Changmin yang jenius.

Setelah bergalau-galau ria, Changmin mengingat akan Se7en, sahabat Jaejoong yang rumornya itu, adalah butiram debu (?). Disebutkan oleh Author LiZz, Se7en menaruh hati di jidat Yoochun. Eh? Maaf, menaruh hati pada Changmin. Daripada ia berjamur, lebih baik mengajak Se7en berjalam-jalan.

Changmin segera mendial nomor HP Se7en. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum diangkat oleh Se7en dari line seberang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Se7en-ah! Nan na ya, Jung Changmin.."

"Nugu? Mink.. Ah, Minnie..?"

"Ne.. Aku bosan, ayo jalan-jalan..."

"Mwo? Kau mau kemana?"

"Nan molla... Taman bermain?"

"Arraseo, kujemput 15 menit lagi.. Annyeong.."

"Ne, gomawo.. Annyeong.."

Changminpun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hebohnya tarian perjamuan ala Se7en.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Lalu, darimana 'Dongwookie' itu berasal?" Tanya Hero kalem, ia tidak tampak heboh, apalagi kepo (?). Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hero sudah menjerit-jerit penasaran.

"Begini... Mian kebanyakan flashback.. Setelah ini kita nari After School yang Flashback yah.." Dan Se7enpun dijitak rame-rame.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Se7Min telah sampai di taman bermain tanpa nama milik Jung's Corp. Tempat yang sama dengan U-Ro&YunJae. Namun kedua pihak tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan? Apalagi secara tiba-tiba.."

"Molla, hyung. Aku hanya bosan.." Acuh Changmin sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aish.."

"Ah, hyung. Roller coaster..."

"Wae? Kau mau?"

Di hadapan mereka terpampang sebuah wahana ekstrim dengan ketinggian lebih dari bangunan bertingkat 8. Apa? Terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran roller coaster? Terserah LiZz dong, ini juga FF LiZz..

Changmin tidak menjawab, namun wajahnya menampakkan raut 'mupeng', alias muka pengen. Se7en yang menyadari itu segera menggandeng Changmin dengan lembut, san membawanya ke antrian wahana itu.

Changmin yang terkejut, segera melihat tangannya yang digandeng oleh tangan Se7en yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Changmin merasakan wajabnya memerah. Well? Dia cukup uke, eoh..

"Ya ampun, antriannya 1 jam... Otte, Minku? Kau tetap mau?" Tanya Se7en sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin

"Ini milik Jung's Corp, maju saja, katakan pada petugas. Aku sering kesini..." Jawab Changmin tidak memperhatikan panggilan yang Se7en juga tidak sengaja melontarkan.

Namun...

Ia dilahirkan jenius juga bukan tanpa alasan..

"Ah? Museun 'Minku' eoh? Nugunde? Jaega? (Apa'an Minku? Siapa? Aku?)" Tanya Changmin menujuk dirinya sendiri

"Minku?"

Se7en masih lemot...

"Ah! Aniyo! Kajja, kita temui petugasnya" Panik Se7en.

'Minku' adalah panggilan yang Se7en akhir-akhir ini berikan pada Changmintanpa sepengetahuan orang yang beraangkutan.

**_YJ_**

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana lainnya, akhirnya lambung Changmin menyerah.

"Hyung, lapar... Ayo makan.."

"Aku tidak lapar.."

"Aku yang lapar!"

"Arra, arra.."

_YJ_

"Hyung, do you like me?"

"Sure, if I'm not, I never follow whatever you want.." Se7en menyeruput coffee lattenya

"Do you love me?"

BRUSHH

"Yaish! Jorok!"

Se7en menyemburkan minumannya ke arah meja kosong dihadapan mereka

"Uhuk, huk, uhuk, Apa, apa... Apa maksudmuuu?"

"Molla, Jaejoong bilang begitu.."

"Aishh..."

"Jadi?"

Se7en menarik nafas, darahnya mengalir deras, keringatnya mulai mengalir, jantungnya berdebar.

"Jadi... Sebenarnya... Aku..."

"Silakan pesanannya, selamat menikmati..." Tiba-tiba pelayan menginterupsi

"Aish..."

"Lanjutkan.." Sela Changmin penasaran

"Aku, tidak sempurna, aku tidak romantis, aku tidak lembut, dan mungkin tidak perhatian, namun, aku satu-satunya orang yang akan menjagamu dalam duka, melindungimu dalam bahaya, dan mencintaimu setiap saat. Dalam suka dan duka, aku di sisimu, memastikan dirimu tenang dan bahagia. Memastikan melindungimu ketika bahaya, dan memastikan berbqgi kebahagiaan denganmu. Minku, jadilah namjachinguku.. Saranghae..."

'Tidak romantis, tidak lembut, tidak perhatian, apanya? Ini dari tadi apa'an kalo gitu?' Batin Changmin.

"Minku.. Answer me, please.." Se7en menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan lembut

"Hyung... Aku..."

"Ani, Minku.. Jangan menjawab jika bukan 'Nado saranghae' yang terucap dari bibirmu.." Ucap Se7en sedikit memaksa.

Well, Changmin memang belum mencintai Se7en. Namun... Apakah cinta bisa dipaksa?

"Hyung... Mianhae..."

'Andwae! Minku, andwae...' batin Se7en nelangsa, bagaikan fatamorgana yang baru terjadi, oase yang meranggas di hadapannya. #duh, bahasanya..

Changmin bungkam, melihat tatapam dan raut wajah Se7en sungguh hatinya teriris. Ia merasakan hatinya pedih melihat lukisan kekecewaan yang terukir di wajah namja di hadapannya.

Tak sampai hati untuk menolak, namun Changmin kembali memikirkan.. Cinta itu datang karena...

"Mianhae karena aku mengatakan 'I Love You Too'" Jawab Changmin tersenyum lembut

...Terbiasa kan?

Se7en hampir melonjak kegirangan atau bahkan terjatuh dari kursinya

Ia segera mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah dan membukanya. Terpampanglah dengan jelas, sepasang cincin couple berhiaskan batu Swarovsky yang bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu cafe itu.

Ia segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Changmin, menimbulkan wajah terkejut Changmin. Tersiam sejenak dan berkata..

"Kau tidak mau memasangkan ini di jariku?"

Changmin tergelak perlahan dan mulai mengambil cincin yang lebih besar dari miliknya, ia baru menhadari, ada ukiran namanya di sana. Ia memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Se7en dan tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang tidakbisa hilang dari wajah keduanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"MWO?!"

"KYAAAA!"

"JINJJAAAAA?!"

"CHANGMIN UKEEEEE?!"

Berbagai macam teriakkan terlontar dari 4 namja yang baru mendengarkan cerita Se7Min

Jelas mereka terkejut, Jaejoonf terkejut karena Se7en akhirnya berani mengungkapkan, Hero karena tidak pernah tahu, U-Know karena cincin Swarovsky, dan Yunho karena Changmin terlalu Uke.

"Sudahkan, Jae? Lalu, how about you?" Goda Se7en sedikit memyeringai

"Eh? Joongie? Waegurae? Kenapa kau merona?" Tanya Yunho

Rupanya dampak godaan Se7en berdampak sedikit parah, Jaejoong merona hingga telinganya.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Rencanamu mana, Jae? Hahahahaha" Goda Changmin ikut-ikutan tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung'

"Yah! Dongwook! Kau membongkarnya!" Jerit Jaejoong emosi

"Ada apa sih?" Heran ketiga namja lainnya

Readers pasti ikut bingung kan?

Mau tahu? Penasaran?

Saksikan episode berikutnya!

#plak

**TBC**

**Annyeong! **

**LiZz ketemu Wi-Fi di My Kopi-O! *ketawanista #slapped**

**Review yaaa...**

**Kalian juga boleh request buat hari berikutnya dan couple berikutnya.. Boleh 2 couple, 1 baru dan 1 yang susah bersatu. Silakan dipilih... Gratis kok.. #ditendang**

**Byeee ~ ...**


End file.
